


Pain and love are the same, maybe

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, badwrongweek, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	Pain and love are the same, maybe

L’unico rumore che si sentiva nella stanza era quello regolare del frustino e degli scocchi che emetteva quando colpiva la schiena di Sebastian.  
Se c’era una cosa che Hunter non sopportava era sentire i gemiti dell’altro, che da dolore si trasformavano in gemiti di piacere per terminare in mugolii senza senso. Aveva provato a farglielo capire ma ogni singola volta, quando era così vicino al termine l’altro gli disobbediva e allora lui doveva continuare, la cosa non gli piaceva perché era fin troppo stancante ma non c’era altro modo si disse prima di rilassare il braccio e vibrare l’ennesimo colpo. Era solo con le punizioni che l’altro avrebbe capito, non con le delicatezze e per quanto odiasse perdere tempo in quella maniera non trovava alternative.

Sebastian sapeva esattamente come erano arrivati a quello, sapeva quello che poteva e non poteva fare, e tuttavia si ostinava a contraddirlo e a disobbedirgli come quella sera, l’altro gli disobbediva sempre più spesso si disse.

Uno, due … l’altro ormai non si muoveva da un pezzo, i segni rossi generati dai nodi diventavano sempre più evidenti e la cosa come sempre lo eccitava, vedere quel contrasto sulla pelle di Sebastian e sapere che era stato lui a generarlo … gli faceva solo aumentare il ritmo ignorando i mugoli che venivano dall’altro.

<< Sei una tale puttana … e pretendi pure che io mi prenda cura di te  … non te le meriti, non una puttanella simile >> disse scandendo bene le parole e colpendolo più forte, ancora tre colpi e sarebbe arrivato a quaranta si disse, vedere l’altro solitamente così sfacciato in suo completo potere era una visione che lo inebriava, c’era un motivo se aveva fissato un limite di quaranta colpi, perché se avesse proseguito gli avrebbe fatto realmente male e soprattutto non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi.

Ancora un colpo e poi appoggiò il frustino a terra e osservò il suo operato: i segni rossi si concentravano principalmente alla base e diversamente dal solito questa volta erano omogenei, fin troppo pensò prima di togliere il bavaglio a Sebastian, restava ancora un’ultima parte e doveva sbrigarsi perché l’altro era già eccitato, bastava vedere come cercava di mantenere il respiro regolare.

<< Credo di averti punito abbastanza, no? >> chiese mentre sfiorava la schiena dell’altro con i polpastrelli. << Se fosse per me si Clarington >> fu la risposta dell’altro prima che lo colpisse, uno schiaffo deciso sulle natiche che lo fece gemere, dolore o piacere o entrambi.

<< Ne abbiamo già parlato, master, devi chiamarmi così, lo capisci che con la disobbedienza non impari nulla? Come posso prendermi cura di te se ti ribelli?  >> gli chiese aspettando una risposta.

<< Fai … come vuoi … master >> fu la risposta dell’altro, segno che o aveva imparato o era al limite dell’eccitazione. << Molto bene, e ora conosci le regole: tu vieni solo quando lo dico io >> ordinò prima di cercare lubrificante e preservativi, sarebbe stato qualcosa di veloce quella sera, ma appagante.

<< Come … desideri … master >> fu la risposta dell’altro, peccato che lo dicesse perché stava per cedere e non perché avesse imparato la lezione.  
Le sue spinte erano veloci e scoordinate, voleva godere, godere e fare in modo che l’altro si ricordasse che non doveva disobbedirgli, se poteva chiudere un occhio in privato non poteva assolutamente tollerare un tale comportamento in pubblico, e gliel’avrebbe insegnato, doveva insegnarglielo.

<< Non devi … farlo … mai più … capito? Sei solo una puttana … non ti azzardare a disobbedirmi >> gemette mentre si spingeva dentro l’altro con forza, i gemiti di Sebastian ormai erano una litania senza senso, l’altro si muoveva con forza, scopandosi quasi da solo ma Hunter doveva ammettere che Sebastian aveva un  ottimo controllo di sé, tutto merito suo si disse compiaciuto prima di raggiungere il culmine.

<< Ora … puoi anche venire, vieni per me puttana >> disse quando riuscì a respirare normalmente e sentì l’altro lanciare un urlo liberatorio prima di tendersi, sicuramente se l’era goduta un mondo, lo conosceva bene lui.

Lentamente uscì all’altro che però non riuscì reprimere un gemito di fastidio e si stese accanto a lui dopo avergli liberato i polsi godendosi quel momento.  
<< Tutto bene? >> chiese mente mentalmente si appuntava che doveva comprare altra tintura di iodio. << Poteva andare peggio, ma credo di non aver ancora imparato la lezione >> gli rispose Sebastian malizioso. << La impererai, oh se la imparerai >> rispose Hunter mentre Clarence dal suo angolo di pavimento li guardava scuotendo la testa.


End file.
